


Today is a good day

by NotAnAct



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAct/pseuds/NotAnAct





	Today is a good day

Today is a good day.  
The sound of the waves crashing under the house wakes her up, and as she turns on her back she is hit by a ray of sunshine already warming her face... She stretches leisurely in her bed, and smiles.The night was uneventful, no nightmares to wake her up, where she bolts up in bed and reaches for the person next to her only to find empty space and cold sheets.  
She turns to the bedside table and grabs her phone  
2 messages.   
One is from her son who is actually probably still asleep at the end of the corridor. "Love you mom" and a little heart emoji.  
The second one is just one word: "Love.XX". Sent 2 hours earlier. Which makes sense because he is in that time zone still. She wraps her arms around herself and smiles. Love. That's so him...  
She gets up and fixes some breakfast for her and her boy. Today she will watch his football game, as the proud mom that she is, and then will sit on the beach and learn her lines for her next job starting next week.  
Today is a good day...   
Her boy is excited and happy, runs out of the house with his toast in his mouth, waving goodbye as he grabs his bike with one hand, promising her to be the best player in the game. She stares at her reflection in the mirror, happy to note that her body is back to its normal planes and curves that she had lost the past couple of years. She knows that he loves laying his head on her belly and not feeling bone, loves sucking on the spot between neck and shoulder without noticing her collarbone sticking out...She loves wearing his tshirt to bed, just as she loves wearing his white shirt with her favorite pair of jeans after her shower. She puts her hair up into a messy bun and smiles, thinking about how un-Hollywood she's looking.  
Today s a good day...   
The sun is warm yet the breeze creates a refreshing atmosphere, and she doesn't need to hide in the shade to watch her baby play...  
The ocean is gentle as she watches a dog run after a ball and into the water and come by her to say hi, splashing her and sending sand flying all over her script. She laughs and pets him, then watches him disappear in the wake of its owner. Her phone lights up when a new message comes in. "Miss you"  
She smiles and sends "Miss you more". As soon as she's hit send, it lights up again. "Not possible"  
Her son comes home famished, raves at her new spaghetti recipe, and then disappears into his bedroom ...He is happy and carefree and has fully recovered from these awful years when she and his dad couldn't even speak to each other in a decent tone.   
The doorbell rings, and she retrieves an unexpected package.  
She opens the bland cardboard box, but inside is a smaller one, red and heartshaped. Attached to it is a little card "this is my heart. It's all yours, and it's there ->  
She flips the note, it's a picture of the cute house they walked by 3 weeks ago.  
Her eyes fill with tears, she's overwhelmed by emotion as most of the time with the nice little things he has a habit of doing for her, especially when life and work force' them apart... She smiles through the happy tears, and opens the heart box.  
Inside is a key, with another note attached to it:  
"There are only 2 keys to this house...And I have one..."  
Today...  
Today is a good day...


End file.
